Episode 11: Ninja Fighter Withdraws!
Ninja Fighter Withdraws! (忍者ファイター、退場) is the 11th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 11b.jpg CV-Episode 11c.jpg CV-Episode 11d.jpg CV-Episode 11e.jpg CV-Episode 11f.jpg CV-Episode 11g.jpg CV-Episode 11h.jpg CV-Episode 11i.jpg CV-Episode 11j.jpg Aichi makes a comeback by calling more units from his deck to boost the power of The King of Knights, Alfred, forcing Ninja Master M to use most of his cards to guard against his attacks. As a result, M is left with no cards to defend himself from Aichi's last attack. Aichi wins and therefore advances to the semifinals. Ninja Master M disappears, and Mark soon arrives (with a bag containing his Ninja Master M attire). After Aichi's match, Kamui and Misaki play in their respective cardfights, and they both advance as well. Before the start of the semifinals, the tournament is put on hold for a lunch break. So, Aichi and Emi have lunch outside the card shop where Kamui tries to get Emi to feed him, but no such luck. After everyone returns to the shop, Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, and Kai all draw lots to determine who will be playing against who. Aichi is put up against Kamui while Kai must fight Misaki. With the matchups set, the semifinals begin. Featured Battles: Aichi Sendou vs Ninja Master M 'Turn 6: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's damage: 5, Ninja Master M's damage: 4) Aichi draws a card. He rides King of Knights, Alfred (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power). Aichi moves Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power) to back row and use Barcgal's and Alfred's skills to superior call Flogal (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/5000 power) and Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Aichi boost Gallatin with Flogal (total power: 15000 power) and attacks Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power). Ninja Master M guards with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (10000 shield) (total def: 19000 power). Aichi attacks Voidmaster (9000 power) with Alfred (10000) with his skill, he gain 2000 power for each Royal Paladin rear guards on his field (total power: 20000 power). Aichi Twin Drive reveals Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) and Flogal. Aichi gives power to other Gallatin and stand Gallatin that had already attacked. Ninja Master M Damage check reveals Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Ninja Master M's become 5. Aichi boosts Gallatin with Marron (total power: 23000 power) and attacks Voidmaster (9000 power). Ninja Master M guard with Dragon Dancer, Monica (5000 shield) and intercept both Chigasumi (10000 shield) (total def: 24000 power). Aichi attack Voidmaster (9000 power) with Gallatin (10000 power). Ninja Master M Damage check reveals Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster. Ninja Master M's damage become 6 and Aichi win. Key Cards *Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster Trivia *This episode showcases a card called: Oracle Guardian, Hermes. Due to it's effect of your opponent showing his/her hand to you until the end of the turn along with revealing the top card of his/her deck with you choosing whether or not that card stays on top or bottom, made it too much of a broken card and it was confirmed that it will not be in any packs. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1